villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen (Psycho Nurse)
Gwen (Lyndon Smith) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Psycho Nurse (alternately titled, Munchausen by Internet; airdate January 11, 2020). Backstory Gwen worked as an in-home nurse, though her backstory revealed that she once performed her duties for Laurel Webber, the cancer-stricken wife of David Webber. Though she displayed a warm demeanor at first, Gwen began manipulating Laurel into refusing chemo, among other things that could have prolonged Laurel's life, doing so under the pretense of being a caring nurse who cared about Laurel, who later passed away prior to the film's events. Events The film's opening established Gwen's psychotic nature, as she was at a hospital approaching patient Ida Leonard, who was pleading with Gwen to be at home. Instead, the deranged nurse shut off her oxygen and sadistically watched as Ida struggled to breathe. At that moment, Gwen called out for help, leading to Dr. Keller saving Ida's life at the nick of time. Afterwards, Gwen was shown working at the home of main protagonist Mira Lloyd and her husband, Todd Lloyd, with her duties mainly centering around tending to their son, Max, who has muscular dystrophy. Gwen served as a welcoming presence in the Lloyd household, but Dr. Keller's appearance at the home served as a threat to her goal: taking over as the family's new matriarch. Keller delivered new crutches for Max after his old ones broke (due to Gwen's sabotage), and during her encounter with Gwen, she asked Gwen if she had seen her before, only for the villainess claim that they hadn't met before. Later that evening, Gwen appeared at Keller's home and confessed that she and Keller did know each other, right before she killed Keller with a lethal drug overdose--while informing Keller that she wouldn't get in the way of her plans. After killing Keller, the evil Gwen manipulated Mira by conversing in video chats with her while posing as David, and also began drugging Mira to make her appear disoriented and neglectful. The film's progression saw Mira receive messages stating that "David" was a fake, and it led Mira to David Webber, who revealed Gwen's past as his wife's nurse. Meanwhile, Gwen was confronted by Karen, who warned her to not mess around with the Lloyd's marriage, mentioning how Gwen had been admiring Todd. In response, Gwen bludgeoned Karen to death with a vase, and afterwards, she took a knife from the kitchen and went to see David, with the encounter revealing that she once made several passes at David, as well as her true role in Laurel's death. David commented to Gwen that she wouldn't get away with her actions, leading to the villainess stabbing David to death afterwards. Climax and Death The film's climax saw Gwen make a pass at Todd, who was angry over seeing Mira with David and believing that she was cheating on him, only for Todd (who was inebriated) to turn down her advances. However, when they approached each other on the following morning, Gwen portrayed Todd as having flirted with her, and she told him that she would forget his actions and chalk it up to having too much to drink. All the while, Mira began to figure out that Gwen was drugging her and had been posing as David, having realized the latter after seeing Gwen's note referring to Max as "little guy"--having heard that same nickname from "David." Mira recorded video evidence of Gwen's actions before being encountered by the villainess, which included Mira noticing that Gwen had a speck of blood on her face. It was at that moment that Gwen prevented Mira from getting her car keys and promising to take her to Max, after stating that she lied about him being at physical therapy. During the drive, Gwen revealed her motivation to have a family of her own, adding that she found with Todd and Max, while accusing Mira of being unappreciative to both. After taking Mira to her own shack, Gwen revealed that she lied again and that Max was at physical therapy, while also confessing to killing Karen, Ida, Dr. Keller, and David. Gwen revealed her plan to kill Mira and make it appear that she committed suicide out of despair, leading to a brawl between the women, which saw Gwen clutch Mira's throat with her bare hands. Mira managed to grab a tea kettle and strike Gwen's head, killing her instantly. Trivia *Lyndon Smith also played villainess Astrid Heisserer on The Rookie. Gallery Gwen Kills Karen.gif|Gwen bludgeoning Karen to death Gwen 3.png Gwen 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Killed by Female Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Nurse Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma